Milo Drowssap Cavendish-Dakota
by iamQuoz
Summary: Martin Murphy and his family were on the run. After Milo's birth, Murphy's Law had increased to accommodate the fact that a new boy had been born with the Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law. There had been unrest in the neighborhood following the significant increase in Murphy's Law, but it hadn't seemed serious... Until it suddenly was.
1. Chapter 1

**Milo Drowssap Cavendish-Dakota**

Martin Murphy and his family were on the run. After Milo's birth, Murphy's Law had increased to accommodate the fact that a new boy had been born with the Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law.

There had been unrest in the neighborhood following the significant increase in Murphy's Law, but it hadn't seemed serious...

 _Until it suddenly was._

They had to flee into the night, as unmarked black vans made to surround their house. Fortunately there's an aspect to Murphy's Law that it's a force that will make sure it's passed down to the next generation.

That, and Martin purposefully rigged the main waterline under the street to explode to help cover their escape.

Martin and his family had at first made their escape in the family RV, but they knew they would have to part with it if they didn't want to be spotted.

They ditched the RV in a ditch by a ravine several miles outside of the city, and they started to make their way on foot the best they could.

Martin grit his teeth, he would have to steal a car. He didn't much like the idea, but it was the best he could think to do.

He would spend the next few weeks wondering over what happened next.

He would remember the chaos, all the car alarms in the parking garage going off in near unison. The sprinklers inexplicably turned on, and Martin yelled for Brigitte to take the kids and run.

The suits that had been following them, found them and rounded them back up...minus one family member. Milo.

Martin didn't dare risk asking Brigitte what had happened, even though he desperately wanted to know, it was best to not draw attention to the fact that they had missed capturing a Murphy.

Murphy's Law wouldn't let Milo get killed, or at least—Martin hoped against hope that he was right about that.

In all the chaos, the agents didn't even realize that they didn't have Milo.

Martin only prayed that he would be found by someone that could care for him.

It was bad enough that they had been stranded in this time period, but their current plan was to go with the cover of _**'Pistachio Cart Vendors'.**_

Dakota had been quick to point out that was their most plausible employment now that they had fallen out of contact with the Bureau of Time Travel, but that didn't mean Cavendish had to like it.

Cavendish had stationed himself nearby a busy mall with a large parking structure, only to have to move the cart when a sudden cacophony of car alarms nearly deafened him.

Cavendish walked around the front of the cart to free the wheels from the breaks. He saw something move out of the corner of his eyes and get near the cart.

A harried woman, who was stashing something in a side panel of the cart.

"What do you think you're—"

 _"Please,"_ the woman shot him a desperate look, "Look after Milo— _ **please**_ _."_

The woman turned and fled back towards the parking structure. Cavendish peered into the cart's side-storage, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

A crying baby boy, wearing a burgundy onesie with purple stripes looked up to him and started to squirm. There was a full diaper bag left along side him, obviously hastily packed.

The baby's wide pleading eyes, coupled with the fact that Cavendish had a sudden uneasy feeling about the shouts coming from the parking structure... Cavendish knew, he had to get far away.

Cavendish took the cart and hurried away, the securing the baby's safety the only thing on his mind.

Dakota had been holding down the fort at the _'H+G' Water Treatment Co._ hideout. Spending most of the day trying raise a signal on their main communicator.

 _ **None**_ of the communicators that were sprinkled around town had worked. Not the one in the photo booth, not the one in the basement of the deli on 4th street _(great sandwiches as always though, so their visit wasn't a total loss),_ and definitely not their portable communicator.

They _also_ hadn't been able to locate Brick and Savannah, so that was worrying.

No amount of fiddling got him any signal. None, nada— the communicator was just flat out receiving **nothing.** The communicators had all turned on, but they hadn't even detected a signal from the future.

Cavendish and Dakota were _officially_ Stranded Time Travelers.

Dakota heard a knock at the door, three knocks at the middle of the door, and one knock at the top.

Cavendish and Dakota had long worked out a sort of special 'secret knock', unique to their partnership.

Cavendish would give three knocks at the middle at the door, one at the very top. Dakota, being shorter, would knock three times at the middle before tapping out the familiar 'shave and a haircut' near the bottom of the door.

"Vinnie," Cavendish's unique British voice called out from behind the door, "be a dear and open the door...my arms are a bit full I'm afraid."

"Oooh," Dakota said, interest peaked, "Did you pick up some food or—" Dakota paused as he opened the door, his eyebrows shooting up above his glasses.

"Uh." Dakota said, absolutely dumbfounded at the sight of his partner carrying a strange baby, "I'm hoping you have a good explanation for this?"

As he was regaling his tale to Dakota, Dakota took the baby, who was apparently named Milo, in his arms to change his diaper.

"So...Milo's mom told you to look after him?" Dakota wondered aloud as he swaddled the still upset baby in the hopes of calming him down, "I wonder what could have happened that she'd be willing to leave her baby with a stranger?"

Cavendish sighed, "I wish I knew- it seemed she was in some trouble...like someone was pursuing her?" Cavendish speculated aloud, "You should have heard the chaos at that parking garage- whatever was happening wasn't anything good."

"Well, it's good you were there to get the kid away from there." Dakota acknowledged as he set about preparing a bottle for, a much calmer, baby boy.

"How'd you get so good with kids?" Cavendish marveled as Dakota handed him Milo while he heated up the baby formula, "Not that I'm complaining mind you."

Dakota shrugged, "I got a lot of cousins- you've seen my family photos, the Drowssap family reunion basically was a child wrangling practice course."

"Speaking of family," Cavendish said as he cradled Milo close to his chest, "Should we report the child to the authorities?"

Dakota shook his head, "No I agree with your gut on this one, there was something after that lady. We don't know who we can trust with the kids' safety; not to mention that we'd be interrogated as to just who we are..."

"Point taken," Cavendish coincides, "don't want to risk blowing our cover."

Dakota scooped Milo back up and offered him the bottle. The little child took to the bottle very eagerly, obviously very hungry.

"Besides," Dakota chuckled at Milo's adorable happy noises, "between the two of us, we can care for a baby."

"Yes, the two of us can handle anything thrown our way." Cavendish smiled as he observed Milo give out a contented sigh, "How hard can caring for one child be?"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

After caring for Milo for only a week, Cavendish and Dakota had begun to suspect that there was more to the child's circumstances than they could know.

First it was the lamp on the end table, but they really should have baby proofed that.

Then the hot water heater failed, and Dakota took to manually heating water for Milo's baby tub.

Then the stove burnt out.

Bits of drywall flat out fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing the unsuspecting little boy.

However, their suspicions had no real conclusion… _until they saw the press conference._

The cameras focused on a Man that looked so much like their little baby Milo that Cavendish did an actual triple-take. His name was a man named Martin Murphy, and he was standing on a stage at a podium, absolutely surrounded with microphones.

"Hello," Mr. Murphy said, voice sounding strained, "I am here to ask for the -safe- return of my son Milo."

Cavendish and Dakota watched as Milo cooed at the screen, no doubt that the man on it was his father now…

"My only concern is that Milo is **-safe-** and I very much miss him. I pray that he is **-safe-** and that I will see him again soon. **Safe** and sound." Martin coughed roughly, "Milo has Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law, and could be a **-danger-** so please hand him over to the authorities."

Cavendish turned the television set up as the cameras switched to focus on to someone else. Watching in disbelief as the woman who handed Milo to him took the center of the frame.

"I, like my husband- wish for Milo to be **safe**. _Please_."

It was said with the same undercurrent of desperation that Cavendish heard that fateful day. Something was rotten about this press conference… like the Murphy's were being forced by a third party.

Cavendish muted the television, but kept the closed captioning on as the news changed to a different news item.

Dakota turned to Cavendish, "So that explains the disasters the last few days," he marveled, "So the kids' name is Milo Murphy? Huh."

"None of this is sitting right with me, especially given how we came about being Milo's care takers." Cavendish wrung his hands, "and it's strange the continued emphasis on the word -safe-, that's what his mother asked me to do…keep him safe."

Dakota nodded as he picked up Milo and began to play with him, "Yeah, I'm with you on that Balthy. I'm thinking someone has Milo's family hostage — why I'm not sure, maybe something to do with this…hereditary Murphy's Law?"

Milo cooed at Dakota and wriggled in his arms. Dakota smiled and blew a raspberry into the boy's stomach. Milo giggled as Dakota started talking to him with his usual 'baby talk'.

"You miss your daddy don't you?" Dakota wondered aloud at the boy, "He wants you safe and sound, sounds like a good daddy."

Milo reached out a hand toward Dakota's face, "D-d-d-da da—Daddy!"

Dakota gasped dramatically, "Did you hear that Balthy?! He called me _daddy!"_

Cavendish looked over Dakota's shoulder at the giggling Milo, a soft smile on his face. "I think he was just parroting you Dakota. Though, the thought is cute."

Dakota rolled his eyes, "Awe. Don't you listen to Papa Cavendish, he's a real softie under all that British 'stiff upper lip' aren't you Papa Cavendish?"

Cavendish huffed good-naturedly, "I'm not sure how prudent it is to try teaching Milo to call us by parental monikers- now that we know he's definitely got a family."

"P-p-pa-pa. Papa!" Milo squealed cheerfully as he succeeded at copying Dakota.

Cavendish's heart nearly melted. As Milo had not been pointing at Dakota, but he had instead turned to look at him. Arms outstretched the way he did when he wished to be held.

Cavendish wordlessly took Milo from a cheering Dakota. As he settled Milo in his arms, one of Milo's hands gripped the left side of his mustache.

Milo's fascination with his mustache was endearing, in that he never tugged on it, rather he just held it in his little baby hands as if to admire how soft the hair was.

Cavendish blinked as a flash temporarily blinded him, Dakota had taken a photograph with an instant camera.

When the photo developed Dakota took the Polaroid and wrote something on the back.

"What are you doing?" Cavendish said, leaning in to read what Dakota was writing, only to have Dakota hold it up for him to read.

"Milo Dakota-Cavendish Murphy." Cavendish sighed, "I'm sure the boy already has a middle name Dakota."

Dakota shrugged, "yeah but we don't know what it is… plus while we're taking care of him it won't be safe to call him Milo Murphy… so I figured— Milo Cavendish-Dakota would serve in the meantime?"

"Milo Drowssap Cavendish-Dakota." Cavendish countered, "Because its common to give a grandmother's maiden name as a middle name."

Dakota blinked in surprise, and turned to Milo, "How does that sound to you kiddo?"

Milo made a pleased burbling noise at Dakota's sudden attention, "dada dada -daddy!"

"I think that's a yes," Dakota cheered, "The motion carries!"

Cavendish shook his head, "You act as if we're in a meeting."

"Moving on to item two on our agenda," Dakota said, much more seriously than before, "What— if anything— can we do to attempt to rescue his family?"

Cavendish blinked helplessly, "I- I am not sure. If we could only get in contact with the Bureau of Time Travel." Cavendish chuckled bitterly, "I never thought I'd be this desperate to hear Mr. Block yelling voice."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Dakota shrugged, "I'm mostly wondering what we could possibly do?"

"I'm understandably wary of doing anything other than focusing on keeping Milo hidden and safe." Cavendish absent-mindedly started to rock Milo to sleep at the sound of a quiet yawn from the boy, "Obviously any action we could take to attempt to find—let alone rescue— them could draw undue attention upon ourselves."

Dakota sighed, "Yeah there is that." Dakota tapped his fingers idly across the table sitting between them. After a considerable pause Dakota again spoke up, "Well. It's high time we put Milo to bed— I'll check on the baby monitor to make sure it hasn't stopped working again."

Cavendish nodded as he observed a contentedly sleeping Milo, "Yes, a good nights rest is just the ticket." Cavendish stood and moved to follow Dakota to the crib in the corner of the room, "If anything…I'm sure we'll have a few ideas in the morning."

 **-End Chapter Two-**


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Milo was certainly interesting, with the many disasters and destruction that Murphy's Law involved. Luckily their landlord, Mr. _'I didn't fight in five wars to have to deal with you'_ Phillips, absolutely adored Milo.

They had told Mr. Phillips what they knew of Murphy's Law, and how Milo's family had been forced by, an as of yet unknown pressure, to leave Milo in their care.

Mr. Phillips had sworn that he wouldn't allow anyone to so much as harm a hair of Milo's head if he could help it.

Cavendish and Dakota took turns selling pistachios from their cart, one of them always staying with Milo to take care of him the best they could.

Mr. Phillips' great granddaughter, Veronica occasionally babysat for Milo on weekends. She proved a very able baby sitter, seemingly prepared for anything, and Milo absolutely adored her.

Veronica was quick to give Cavendish and Dakota a brown backpack with caution stripes on an outside pocket. 'This will be very useful in emergencies, keep it close by.'

The backpack soon proved invaluable, often holding exactly the item needed in any emergency.

Cavendish and Dakota were very glad to have Veronica as a backup caretaker. With her and her great-grandfather Mr. Phillips watching their backs, they could rest a bit easier, knowing they had someone they could trust with Milo's safety.

Soon Cavendish and Dakota settled into a pretty dependable routine. They kept what tabs they could as to developments with Milo's birth family, with only marginal success.

To secure funds, they maintained their pistachio cart, and had Mr. Phillips sub-let some of the Bureau's former communicator hide outs.

So at least they were getting some use out of the assets seemingly abandoned by the Bureau of Time Travel.

One month after the press conference, they saw an update that urged again for the safe return of Milo to his parents…but this conference was lacking in one key feature— _no sign_ _ **at all**_ _of Milo's parents._

They had only replayed the old footage of the previous conference.

Cavendish had a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Heaven only knew what state the Murphy's were in, after a month of no visual confirmation on their wellbeing.

It had also been about three months since they had lost contact with the Bureau of Time Travel. Dakota had recently commented that they could only hope for the best, and that the Bureau would get to contact when it could… if it even still existed… or would still come to exist.

Time Travel made present and past tense so confusing.

Cavendish shook the dark thoughts from his mind, as he heard Milo starting to ask after his mid-day bottle.

As he was preparing the bottle, there was a knock at the door… **not** Dakota's special knock, or Veronica's newly taught one, or even Mr. Phillips familiar rap with his cane.

Cavendish had _no idea_ who it could possibly be at the door, and his mind raced with the possibilities.

Had they been found out? Cavendish sent a quick 'Urgent' text to Dakota, and then used the landline to call Mr. Phillips.

He picked up on the fourth ring… another knock at the door— whoever it was hadn't been dissuaded by nobody answering the first time.

"Mr. Phillips speaking— **_if this is a telemarketer again-"_**

Cavendish cut Mr. Phillips off with a harsh whisper, "Mr. Phillips, thank heavens you're in. There's a stranger at the door!"

"Alrighty, hold on to your socks young man- I'm right down the hall, I'll sort them out but good!" Mr. Phillips hung up before he could thank him. It usually secretly amused him when Mr. Phillips called him a 'young man', but now, all he could think of was to secure Milo.

"What do you two want?!" He could hear Mr. Phillips' grating bellow even from where he sat hunched protectively over Milo.

There were _**TWO**_ people at the door?! _Who could possibly_ —

"Uh hello– Sir." _that voice_ … could it be? "We're with the CPA."

Was…was that— _Brick?!_

"If you two are certified public accountants, I'm a Russian ballerina! What business you got being here?"

"Just doing inspections." A woman's voice this time, calm and unmistakable… definitely Savannah.

"Brick… Savannah, is that you?" Cavendish called out tentatively. There was a beat of silence.

"Oh thank goodness-" Brick called out from behind the door, sounding very much relieved, "Cavendish I can't believe I'm glad for once that you're here."

"You know these punks?" Mr. Phillips asked Cavendish, sounding surprised, "Why didn't you guys just _**say**_ something to him?"

"… I don't really know. I guess I should have figured they'd be wary opening the door to just anybody?"

Mr. Phillips grumbled, "Oh **_now_** the lad does some thinking." Mr. Phillips chuckled, "Careful you don't hurt yourself now."

Cavendish smiled, pretty sure from the admonished noise, that was Brick…

But still better safe than sorry. Cavendish laid Milo in his crib, still fussing about wanting his bottle.

"Before I open this door… prove to me that you're actually Brick and Savannah." Cavendish said getting closer to the door warily, "Something only you guys would know."

"Oh come on Cooperdink, I-"

Cavendish opened the door, to the surprise of the rather tattered looking Brick and Savannah.

"Hello Brick, Savannah. Apologies for the third degree. Thank you Mr. Phillips, I am in your debt."

"Yeah, yeah- can't be to careful these days." Mr. Phillips slowly made his way back to his office.

Milo started to cry to protest that he'd not yet received his feeding.

There was a strange look exchanged between Brick and Savannah. They all entered the hideout and closed the door behind them.

Savannah spoke first, **_"Is that a baby?"_**

Brick looked past Cavendish and further into the 'H+G' Water Treatment Co. hideout, "Where's Dakota?"

"He's on his way- I sent him a message when you guys first knocked—" Cavendish picked up Milo and offered him his bottle which immediately settled him, "And yes, this is a baby— _it's a bit of a long story_ I'm afraid."

Another knock at the door— this one definitely Dakota's familiar knock.

"It's okay, that's Dakota—" Cavendish felt himself smiling with relief, "Dakota the coast is clear."

Dakota opened the door and his eyes went wide when he spotted their guests.

"Yo! Savannah!… and Brick— you're both okay!" Dakota said in disbelieving surprise, "Where…" Dakota huffed to catch his breath, he had obviously run up the stairs, "Or— _WHEN_ have you guys been?"

"My question exactly." Cavendish agreed, "You'll pardon me for pointing this out, but you two look worse for ware."

 ** _"_** ** _It's a long story."_** Savannah said, obviously tired, "I'm just glad we've found you."

"Sit down before you guys fall down." Dakota said worriedly pulling up two chairs, "You both look like you haven't slept in days!"

Brick and Savannah gratefully sank into the offered chairs, and both sighed in a relieved unison.

"So." Dakota said, "What's up with the Bureau?"

"Something big." Savannah said tiredly, "It all happened so fast. We just barely escaped."

Brick nodded, "I'd never seen anything like it. We thought they got everyone." Brick sighed, "And…We traced it back to this time period."

Cavendish blanched in shock, "Traced what back?"

Savannah put her head in her hands and said, "They apparently managed to anger a force of the universe, if you can believe it… They angered Murphy's Law."

 **-End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After an understandable bit of shock, Cavendish finally found his voice. _"Angered Murphy's Law?"_

Brick sighed, "Sounds ridiculous, we know." Brick slumped somehow further into his chair, "Something about trying to harness **'everything that can go wrong will go wrong'** making a weapon of it...or at least as far as we can figure."

"Yeah," Savannah agreed looking up from her hands, "Because as soon as the time stream divergence hit, 2175 started — _going wrong_." Savannah waived her arms vaguely, as to illustrate how sudden and confusing the situation had been.

Brick nodded, "We managed to get back here... just a bit ago." Brick rubbed at his eyes tiredly, "We searched other time periods first, but couldn't find any other time agents."

At this Dakota looked up from playing with Milo, and said, "Really? _Not even Zone?"_

Brick nodded gravely, "Not even him. We're a little surprised to find you guys here actually." Brick cast a glance at Milo, "So your turn to answer a question. _What's with the baby?"_

 _-Line Break-_

So Cavendish and Dakota explained about the Murphy's and how they had been forced to leave Milo in their care.

 **Savannah:** So, Milo's Mother just _left_ him with you?

 **Cavendish:** In her defense, she didn't have much of a choice.

 **Brick:** *Looks at Cavendish* Were you dressed like _ **that**_ at the time?

 **Cavendish:** *Crosses arms* What's wrong with how I'm dressed?

 **Dakota:** Don't make me sic Mr. Phillips on you again Brick.

How Milo's family were probably being held captive by the very people who would be the ones to try to weaponize Murphy's Law for their own use.

 **Brick:** Hopefully we'll be able to pin these morons down soon, because the time stream can hardly bear the strain of us being here when the Bureau is technically never going to exist.

 **Dakota:** Which is why we should act quickly.

 **Savannah:** So, how might Murphy's Law help to lead us to Milo's parents?

They explained how Murphy's Law seemed to work, to the best of what they had observed over the past month.

 **Savannah:** Interesting, If I'm understanding what you're saying...Murphy's Law might just be on our side for this mission?

 **Cavendish:** It would seem that Murphy's Law has an interest in keeping those afflicted, **_alive._**

 **Dakota:** There's been a few close calls, not going to lie, but Veronica gave us this backpack that has just about anything we need in it.

 **Brick:** Who's Veronica?

 **Cavendish:** Mr. Phillips' great-granddaughter.

 **Brick:** Ah.

Speculating, that saving the Murphy's might fix the time stream enough to save the Bureau, if not mend the future entirely.

 **Savannah:** It seems to me that if we save the Murphy's we mend the rift in time.

 **Brick:** I'm game to try just about anything at this point. It is as good a theory as any.

 **Cavendish:** I am glad you both agree, we are definitely glad to have your help.

 **Dakota:** True that.

All the while they listened as attentively as one could expect from people who had seemingly been awake for days on end, even if they were elite agents, Brick and Savannah had their limits.

Dakota wrapped up their tale by beginning to help Brick up from his chair. "Look you guys, I'm getting tired just looking at you." Dakota led Brick over to the couch and started to pull out the hide away bed, "Rest up a bit, Cavendish and I can keep watch... Savannah do you need help?"

Savannah had gotten up under her own power, but it seemed a very near thing. She walked over to the couch and lay down next to an already unconscious Brick. "I'm good, thanks." She then closed her eyes and began to drift off.

Cavendish and Dakota secured themselves in the adjoining office, that was really more of a slightly large closet, with Dakota carrying a contentedly napping Milo along with them.

Once they had closed the door they exchanged worried glances.

"So that's why we were stranded here." Dakota said finally, "If we hadn't been, you wouldn't have been at that mall for Milo's mother to see you."

"Are you suggesting that Murphy's Law caused us to be stranded?" Cavendish wondered aloud, "So that we would be here to not only take care of Milo, but to prevent the very activities that would cause Murphy's Law to destroy the Bureau?"

Dakota shrugged, "It's as good an idea as any other."

Cavendish cast a glance at the baby nestled safely in Dakota's arms, and he smiled weakly, "I suppose so."

"Hey, I know that look." Dakota said chidingly, "What are you worried about?"

"It's a silly little trifle... really, I should be happy."

"But you're not happy?" Dakota wondered aloud, "What's got you so glum?"

"I am guessing Brick and Savannah are going to stage a rescue of the Murphy's." Cavendish sighed deeply, "Milo's actual family."

"You're worried we'd never see Milo again after the Murphy's are rescued." Dakota said somewhat reproachfully, "Oh come on Balthazar, if you and I haven't at least earned the right to call ourselves 'honorary uncles' for Milo by now... I'll eat my glasses!"

Milo shifted slightly in Dakota's arms at the sudden pronouncement, prompting Cavendish to remind Dakota to keep his voice hushed.

"I guess it's a little silly of me, to want to save his family and still get to raise Milo." Cavendish continued, "Why is this so difficult?"

"Trust me," Dakota said sympathetically, "I've run through the same thought process as you. We're doing the right thing if we help to rescue Milo's family." Dakota reached out and clasped Cavendish's hand, "It is the right thing to do."

Cavendish grasped back at Dakota's offered hand and nodded, "Of course, and you are right." Cavendish chucked ruefully, "Besides, it'll mean we helped save the world... for once."

Milo yawned in Dakota's arms, and Dakota smiled, "Hey, you already saved Milo's world— regardless how the rescue mission goes down."

Cavendish shook his head, "I couldn't have done all of this without you Dakota. We saved Milo." Cavendish's face took on a new look filled with determination, "And we're going to try save his family too."

 _ **"Together..."**_ Dakota prompted, with a cheesy grin.

Cavendish leaned in and placed a kiss on Dakota's lips, _**"Until the end of time."**_

-End Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

**_What had been happening with Milo's family the last month?_**

Martin Murphy and family hadn't been idle in their captivity. Martin especially had been lying in wait for the security put upon them to lapse for long enough to make good their escape.

Brigitte had only dared to hint at who she had entrusted Milo's safety to, careful not to reveal too many details— just in case their captors were listening in.

Martin was glad that after a week of searching he had overheard from their captors that there hadn't even been the slightest indication of Milo's whereabouts.

Whoever was taking care of Milo seemed to be able to manage Murphy's Law well enough that even people who were looking for instances of Murphy's Law couldn't find them.

Then they were made to do that press conference. Martin hoped that if whoever had Milo saw it, they would be able to tell from his stress on the word -safe- that they were to continue to keep Milo hidden, and under no circumstances should they turn him over to the authorities.

He even included as much of a warning about Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law as he figured he could get away with. Just in case the people caring for Milo were watching, he wanted to make sure that they knew about Milo's condition.

Then it was back to being held prisoner in that blasted compound. Biding their time until they could spot an opportunity to bust out of their holding cell.

Martin had snide nicknames for their regular guards, to help him and Brigitte to communicate who they were talking about.

There was **_Body Odor_** , **_Five 'o Clock Shadow_** , and **_Halitosis._**

Five 'o Clock Shadow was the one currently guarding them, and of the three guards he was the most lax in his patrols. It had been an hour since he'd passed by their cell door to check on them, and if his pattern held he would be back any minute now.

If only Martin could find something he could use to pick the lock, he could wait until just after Five 'o Clock Shadow checked on them, and then probably they could manage to slip by him… the trouble was in how to navigate through the rest of the complex without being spotted and apprehended.

Suddenly Martin saw the door's sliding eye slot panel open, and a pair of determined looking eyes greeted Martin's defiant stare.

Wait a moment… determined eyes?

"Martin Murphy and family I presume?" An unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door. Who was this guy?

Martin rolled his eyes, "If you've been sent here to interrogate us again you are wasting your time."

Suddenly the holding cell's door opened up. Standing at the door was a tall man in a ragged looking tuxedo, and he looked very strong. Martin raised an eyebrow as a woman appeared beside him, wearing a dress that looked like something you might see on a runway, were it not for the rips at the bottom of her hemline.

The woman spoke before Martin or Brigitte could find their voices, "We're here to rescue you. Follow us."

Sara seemed to brighten up for the first time since their capture, _"Ooh, are you_ _ **secret agents?!"**_

The man rocked his hand in a so-so gesture, and said, "Something like that."

Brigitte spoke up sounding understandably wary, "How do we know we can trust you?"

The man held out a photo to Brigitte and she gasped, "Oh it's _**Milo!"**_ Brigitte snatched up the photo and showed it to Martin, "and he's with the man I left him with!"

Martin looked to see a Polaroid of a smiling older gentleman with grey hair and mustache wearing a suit coat and vest that was various shades of green. The man was holding a pleased looking Milo, who had his left hand entangled in one side of the man's mustache.

The man spoke again, "My name is Brick, this is Savannah." He said gesturing over his shoulder with his hand in something similar to a thumbs-up.

The woman, now identified as Savannah nodded, "Now hurry and follow us, we haven't got a lot of time."

Martin took Sara by her hand, and Brigitte took Martin's free hand in one of her own. They silently followed Brick and Savannah through the winding corridors, glancing warily around their bleak surroundings.

Upon exiting the building they were hurriedly led to a hidden car, obscured by foliage.

Brick opened the doors and the Murphy's all shuffled to sit in the back, Martin on one side Brigitte on the other with Sara sat in between them.

As they drove off, Savannah spoke into a hand held radio, "Snack Hound, this is Eagle One— come in Snack Hound."

The radio crackled to life, "I hear you loud and clear Eagle One," said the voice on the other end of the radio, a man with a deep voice and a heavy Boston accent, "go ahead—over."

"We've secured the package, on the way to the rendezvous point—over."

"Roger that, Eagle One, over and out."

Martin couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face, "Snack Hound?"

Savannah shook her head fondly, "It's an inside joke." she explained dryly, she turned to talk to Brick, "that's what we get when Dakota gets to pick his own codename."

Brigitte leaned forward, "Is… it very far until we get to where Milo is?"

Brick shrugged, "Well we've got to make sure that we're not being tailed, so we are going on a really round about route."

Savannah smiled, "I've got an idea, just remember no using Milo's name over the radio. The signal is pretty secure, but it's best not to risk it." At Brigitte's nod, she brought her radio back up to her face and said, "Snack Hound, get Steampunk on the horn—over."

There was a pause, then a lighter voice with a British accent sounded over the radio, "What seems to be the problem Eagle One— over."

"Hold up the radio where Little One can hear, someone wants to talk to him—over."

"Roger that Eagle One, I have Little One right here." suddenly, a series of baby giggles could be heard over the radio, "He's listening—over."

"Hello sweetheart, it's mommy."  
"M-m-m-mommy!" another round of giggles, "Mommy!"  
"Yes, that's right it's mommy." Brigitte started crying tears of relief and utter joy, "Daddy's here too."  
"Hello son, we've missed you so much!"  
"D-d-daddy, daddy!"  
Sara smiled, "We're all here kiddo!"  
More baby laugher, some rustling in the background.

"Hold on." The British voice said, "He's managed to nearly wriggle out of my arms— could you— one moment— " the radio made a clank sound. "That's got it, Snack Hound is holding him now."

"Steampunk, this is Eagle Two" said Brick taking hold of Savannah's radio, "— I think that was risking plenty, revert to radio silence until contact—over and out."

Savannah shot a look at Brick but sighed, putting the radio away, she said, "He is right, it is safer to stay off of radio channels unless it's absolutely necessary. The less they have to find us with, the better."

Brigitte dabbed at her eyes with her hands, "No, it's okay— thank you for giving me that much." Savannah took Brick's handkerchief from his chest pocket and handed it to Brigitte.

Brigitte thanked Savannah and dried her eyes with the handkerchief.

"So…" Brigitte wondered aloud, "Steampunk's voice sounded really familiar… is he the gentleman that I left Milo with?"

Savannah nodded, "Yeah, his actual name is Balthazar Cavendish, but me and Brick just call him Cavendish. Him and Vinnie Dakota work for the same agency as us, different levels, but same agency. They'd been taking care of Milo for quite a bit when we found them."

Martin quirked an eyebrow, **_"Found…_** them?"

"Long story," Savannah sighed, "Cliff Notes version: Some stuff went down at our agency and Brick and I went around to try to find who we could, see who was still out in the field. Cavendish and Dakota were the last ones we went looking for. They then sent us to rescue you. They would have come here to save you guys themselves, but they didn't want to risk putting Milo in danger if one of them were to get caught."

After a bit more driving, they arrived at what looked like a mixed use building, a elderly man stood on the balcony and he turned to one of the doors and said something.

Brick and Savannah parked the car and exited, they then led the Murphy's up the stairs and onto the balcony. The elderly man smiled kindly at them, as the door beside him opened.

Brigitte leapt forward as soon as Milo was in sight, collecting him up into her arms. Tears were streaming down her face as she kissed Milo all over.

Martin put a calming hand on her shoulder, and looked at the men that had brought Milo to them. "Thank you, so much. For everything." He managed, as tears of relieved joy filled his eyes as well. Sara cheered, **_"Yay! We're all together again!"_**

The Murphy's were ushered into the small room and sat down on the couch that was next to a crib. The two men who had been caring for Milo sat across from them in some pulled up fold out chairs.

Brick spoke, "Okay, now that the Murphy's are secured— we're going back to the complex and giving them a piece of our minds."

Savannah nodded gravely, "They won't even know what hit them."

Brick and Savannah turned and left the room, leaving the Murphy's sitting across from the two men that had been taking care of Milo.

Brigitte found her voice first, "I don't know how I can ever thank you— sirs."

The taller, and elder of the two shook his head, "There is no need— Oh where are my manners? My name is Balthazar Cavendish, this is my partner." He said pointing to a shorter, younger man who smiled and leaned forward.

"Vinnie Dakota, nice to finally meet you."

Martin smiled, "It's great to meet you too Mr. Cavendish, I'm Martin- this is my wife Brigitte, and my daughter Sara."

Sara jumped up, **_"It is soooooo cool you guys are secret agents!"_** She shouted excitedly, _"I've always wanted to meet secret agents!"_

Cavendish and Dakota glanced at each other and chuckled amusingly, Dakota reached out and ruffled her hair and said,  
"It's nice to meet you too kid."

Milo was happily secured in his mother's arms, but started to squirm and make some fussing noises, "P-pa-papa."

Dakota leapt up, "Oh right, in all this excitement I hadn't realized it was time to give Milo is morning bottle." Dakota walked off into an area that had the appearance of a kitchenette, "I'll get one ready."

Brigitte soothed Milo, and turned to look at Cavendish, "He's been saying 'Papa', when he's hungry?"

Milo reached his arms towards Cavendish, "Papa!" He cheered happily. Cavendish's face lit up in a sheepish blush.

"He alternates between saying Papa, and Daddy… he's taken to calling me Papa… I didn't exactly _discourage_ him."

Dakota arrived back and handed Brigitte the baby bottle, "I sort of encouraged it, to be fair." Dakota shrugged as he sat down, "What with my jokingly calling you Papa Cavendish."

Cavendish looked at Martin, "I told Vinnie it wasn't a good idea to teach Milo to call us by parental monikers, but Milo had already taken to it by then."

Martin shook his head, "No, it's more than okay. Martin turned to watch the contented Milo, "You've done such a great job taking care of him. _We're in your debt_."

Cavendish smiled, "Not at all, Mr. Murphy. We were glad to take care of Milo, and we had Mr. Phillips, our landlord—he was the elderly gentleman keeping a lookout on our balcony, and Veronica —his great-granddaughter, she's an excellent babysitter."

Dakota held up Veronica's backpack, "She gave us this backpack, it's like a Murphy's Law preparedness kit."

The radio on the table crackled to life, "Snack Hound, this is Eagle One— we have arrived, please acknowledge—over."

Dakota picked up the radio, "We read you loud and clear Eagle One, give them the ole 'one two', for me—over."

"You got it. Over and out."

-Line Break-

 **Epilogue:** The destruction of the complex mended the rift in the time stream, and Brick and Savannah were able to contact the future and give their reports on the incident.

Cavendish and Dakota were indeed named as Milo's honorary uncles, and Martin would eventually ask that they be Milo's godparents. Which of course they accepted.

They were also given a new assignment by the Bureau of Time Travel; Protecting the Murphy's.

 **-The End-**

 _I'm going to a drabble series with this verse, because there was about a month of Cavendish and Dakota raising Milo that I just glossed over in the telling of the story. So feel free to send me cute story prompts for this verse! —Annamaetion_


End file.
